switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline)
Flare is one of the 8 side characters of the Panel de Pon series. Flare is the Fairy of Fire. Flare is a very energetic character who is strong willed and Optimistic. Flare is also a grumpy gal at times, and her expressions most of the time exposes. Flare is also a complex character, and there are also situations where Flare goes berserk. Best example: If a group of people annoy Flare, they are going to be in trouble, because Flare could easily snap and fight the provocators head on. However, outside of Panel de Pon, Flare has been only a Playable character in ONE game: As Playable Super Smash Bros. Fighter #73, and only that, as well as Furil. The reason that Flare and Furil are only playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and not on other titles such as the Mario Spin-Off Titles, is because Crossover characters on Mario's spin-off titles are restricted to only have minimum representation, so Lip, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are the only 4 Playable Panel de Pon characters in Mario's Spin-Off titles, while Flare and Furil, unfortunately, have to stay in the Super Smash Bros. series as of now. Character Bio Flare is one of the 9 main fairies of the series. Flare is known to keep fire away from causing trouble. Sometimes, Flare tries her best to be independent from her friends, which is why she isn't usually around with them. Flare for the most of the time goes on training to improve her fire magic. And Flare doesn't like being disturbed. Flare wears a pink-lavender Chinese traditional dress, and for this fanon universe, has red eyes instead of Blue. Starting with Panel de Pon U or Panel Pop 4, Flare gets her very own Crossbow, which she uses as a Range based weapon in battle. Due to Flare's character design, she has also gotten a big following, just like Thiana. Playable Role in the games In the Panel de Pon series as a whole, Flare is one of the 9 playable characters in the roster, and is basically a starting character. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, ever since Panel de Pon 2 or Panel Pop 64, Flare can be played as player 2/3 in the Co-Op feature of Story Mode, eliminating the battle against Flare. Unfortunately, due to roster limitations in other games, Flare has to remain as a Playable Character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. as Playable Fighter #73, and the Last original Panel de Pon fighter, prior to Incineroar and Piranha Plant. As Playable Fighter #73 for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) As a Smash Fighter, Flare is lightweight, but has the velocity of Captain Falcon. Flare uses her basic fire attacks for her standard moves, but while Flare has the same specials as Lip does, just like everyone else from Panel de Pon's entire franchise, Flare's swap side special deals fire damage, and Flare's Up special has her blast herself up as recovery with an aura of Fire surrounding her. Since Flare is a fire based character, she is immune to fire damage, and only Water and Ice are her weaknesses, so it's best to play as Sherbet or Greninja or Squirtle to take on Flare if you chose Flare as your opponent. And like every Panel de Pon characters, Flare has a fast velocity, 4 jumps, being able to wall jump and crawl, and don't worry, in the Smash series, All Panel de Pon characters are given bike shorts, the artworks are just fanarts, not the actual things yet. Basic Attacks Neutral Combo: Flare has a 3-hit jab starting with a right fist punch, followed with a frontal right leg kick, and then a stomach punch with her left fist. Dash Attack: Flare does a drill kick forwards after running. Forward Tilt: Flare does a roundhouse kick with her right leg. Up Tilt: Flare does a high kick. Down Tilt: Flare punches her foe downwards. Forward Smash: Flare shoots a Fire Arrow with her crossbow, and at Full Charge, she will fire 5 Arrows with Big Fire auras. Up Smash: Flare does her Forward Smash but upwards. Down Smash: Flare charges a power punch downwards and pounds the ground with flames, and if at full charge Neutral Aerial: Flare does s tornado spin with the fire effect. Horizontal Aerials: Flare shoots three Fire arrows at the designated directions horizontally. Vertical Aerials: Flare shoots Three Fire arrows at the designated directions vertically, but only the Down Aerial can do Spiking and Meteor Effect, and the Sweet Spot is the main tip of one arrow going down. Grab: Flare grabs her opponent by the center of their shirt. Pummel: Flare knee kicks her foe. Forward Throw: Flare kicks her foe forwards. Back Throw: Flare turns around and back kicks her foe backwards. Up Throw: Flare shoots a single fire arrow that sends her foe upwards (Can do a Star KO). Down Throw: Flare slams her foe downwards and shoots a fire arrow at them. Final Smash: Aside from playing Panel de Pon, Flare's Final Smash has her cast a BIG Fire all over the place, and there will be Asteroids on Fire Come Crashing into the Battlefield, Killing all her targets caught! Miscellaneous Alternate colors #Default color #Lip's color #Windy's color #Sherbet's color #Thiana's color #Ruby's color #Elias+Neris color mix #Seren's color #Original teal color #Original Orange color #Original Maroon color #Original Gold color Taunts #Flare raises her crossbow and yells: Fire Strength! #Flare spawns a fireball and tosses it, which now behaves like an item. #Flare pretends that her butt is on fire, just to intimidate her foes. Cheer GO Go Flare! Burn the Heat! GO Go Flare! Burn the Heat! GO Go Flare! Burn the Heat! Idle Animation Victory Animation #Just like every Panel de Pon character, Flare jumps threee times and strikes a pose. #Flare spawns out of nowhere with her Fire Aura and strikes a peace sign, smiling. #Flare shoots up fireworks with her crossbow and poses while smiling. Losing Animation Flare simply applauses to the winner Trivia #Flare was intended to be a trophy+spirit in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Smash Ultimate just like everyone else, but when Windy (Who was originally considered to be the first Panel de Pon assist trophy) is added as the second Fighter, and that Sherbet and Thiana are also added, and that Lip is in need of a couple of friends to back her up, and that three additional fighters and Furil as Lip's Echo Fighter is not too convincing, Flare is also confirmed right before New Year 2016, and in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of the Final Pre-release Smash Ultimate Direct on November 1 2018, Flare is announced as the 73rd fighter prior to the Incineroar and the Piranha Plant. But unfortunately, this costs Flare's playable slot in Mario's Spin-Off titles. #Flare and Thiana have a simple problem with one another, but NOT just because of their persona, but they each have fans who are at war with one another over who is better, and this flame war doesn't end when Thiana and Flare are announced for Smash Bros, it only gets worse from here on. #Flare does have a very respectful fans who at least understand why only Flare, and Furil by an extension, didn't get to join Mario's Spin-Off titles. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Panel de Pon Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Fairies Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters